The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 2
'The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 2 '''is a CD containing all of the songs heard in all the episodes of Season 2. The movie and crossover special are not included in this CD. The soundtrack is a two-disc set, since there are so many tracks. Tracks Disc 1 # "Hill Top Zone" from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (heard in "Immortal") # "London Party - Tag" from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind") # "World 6" from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''(heard in "The Terrible Storm") # "Big Boo Waltz" from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''(heard in "The Terrible Storm") # "Time Attack - Yoshi" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 (heard in "A Different Type Of Culture") # "House of the Rising Sun" by Five Finger Death Punch (heard in "Twitter Trouble") # "Who Got Us In This Mess?" from Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Twitter Trouble") # "Battle With Zavok" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Twitter Trouble") # "Focus" by Ariana Grande (heard in "Graduates Among Us") # "Fated Battle" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 (heard in "Graduates Among Us") # "See You Again" by Charlie Puth and Wiz Khalifa (heard in "Graduates Among Us" and "You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts") # "Opening Credits" from "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" # "Good Time" by Owl City (heard in "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge" and "Summer Is Here!") # "Same Old Love" by Selena Gomez (heard in "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge") # "Tension" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge") # "Victory Parade" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge") # "Laughter Lines" by Bastille (heard in "Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge") # "Quirky Worky Song" from ''Phineas and Ferb ''(heard in "Summer Is Here!") # "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis (heard in "Summer Is Here!") # "NO" by Meghan Trainor (heard in "Beach Day") # "Target Smash!!" from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(heard in "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge") # "Shifty Boo Mansion" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "If You're Really Tough, Take This Challenge") # "God Bless the USA" from "The Red, The White, and the Blue" # "Equestrian" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "The Red, The White, and the Blue") # "Melty Molten Galaxy" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Camping Gone Wrong") # "Majestic" by Wax Fang (heard in "Camping Gone Wrong") # "Ambition" from ''Sonic Runners ''(heard in "The Trouble With Maddie") # "Windy Hill - Spring" from ''Sonic Runners ''(heard in "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore") Disc 2 # "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (heard in "Oh So Serious") # "Africa" by Toto (heard in "You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts") # "A Whole New World - Rock Cover" from "Let's Start a Garage Band!" # "Company" by Justin Bieber (heard in "Let's Start a Garage Band!") # "The Rumor Weed Song" from ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ''(heard in "The Crazy Backyard Contraption" and "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis") # "Not Meant To Be" by Theory of a Deadman (heard in "Not Meant To Be") # "London Tour" from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Not Meant To Be") # "Boss Theme Ver. 2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Back To School...") # "Boss Rush" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Back To School...") # "Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon") # "Animal" by Neon Trees (heard in "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon") # "Closer" by The Chainsmokers (heard in "Biology Buddies") # "Ride" by Twenty One Pilots (heard in "Biology Buddies") # "Rugby" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Banished From School") # "Sugar (instrumental cover)" from "Did You Think This Was The End?" # "Fight the Knight" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Did You Think This Was The End?") # "Main Theme" from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(heard in "Welcome to the Forest") # "Living in the Forest" from "Welcome to the Forest" # "Koopa Castle - OC Remix" from ''Super Mario World ''(heard in "A Spooktacular Halloween Special") # "It's a Haunted Maze" from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" # "King Bowser" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "A Spooktacular Halloween Special") # "Plessie's Plunging Falls" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "The Road Less Taken") # "Black Bowser's Castle" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "A War You Can't Even Win") # "Opening Titles" from "Thankful For My Friends?" # "Shy Bandit" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Thankful For My Friends?") # "All My Friends Are Gone" from "Thankful For My Friends?" # "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas (heard in "Thankful For My Friends?") # "Credits" from "Thankful For My Friends?" Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles